


I'm Sorry

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is saved by Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. My head was throbbing…what the hell happened? I blinked a few times to clear my vision and a face began to form. It was Sam, knocked out, lying across the room from me on the floor. I sat up and realized my hands and feet were tied.

“Sam,” I whispered hoarsely. He didn’t stir and I could see that he was tied up as well. I looked around for Dean and there he was, a few feet away, same thing, tied up, knocked out. "Dean!“ I yelled. No response. Shit. I looked around to see where we were. Empty barn, no one around. How in the hell did that ghoul get the drop on us? Last thing I remembered we had him surrounded.

"Oh good, you’re awake. I was getting hungry.”

I spun my head around to see Mark, the ghoul, standing in the doorway. 

“Screw you,” I said through clenched teeth.

“No thanks, I’d rather eat you instead,” he chuckled. "Jack, come help me.“ Another ghoul walked through the door and they both picked me up and placed me on a wooden table. So that’s how he got the jump on us, there were two of them. 

"So what’s the plan huh? Kill me and then eat my corpse? I know how you like disgusting rotting things,” I sneered.

“Nah, we only eat dead things when we have to. We prefer live things, much fresher.” He stretched my arms up above my head and tied them to the legs of the table while his partner secured my feet to the other legs of the table.

Jack took out a knife and lifted up my shirt to expose my belly. I struggled to get loose but they had tied the ropes tight. He sliced across my ribcage and I cried out in pain.

“Oh yeah, please struggle, it makes the blood so much more delicious,” he said. 

“Get away from her!” Sam was sitting up on the floor struggling against his ropes.

“Awww, are we hurting your girlfriend?” Mark taunted.

“Touch her again and I’ll kill you,” Sam snarled.

I could feel the blood pooling on the table against my back and black dots were swimming across my vision. I felt the white hot pain of the knife again as he sliced both of my thighs. I gasped and looked over at Sam as a tear rolled down my cheek. ”(Y/N), stay with me!”

There was a roar of anger and suddenly Mark’s head was beside my face on the table, staring at me with wide open eyes. Jack screamed “You bastard!” and charged Dean, who had managed to get out of his ropes and behead Mark. They disappeared from view and all I could hear was the fighting. There was a final scream from Jack and then Dean’s face filled my view. 

“Are you okay? (Y/N), look at me,” he placed both hands on the side of my head. 

“I’m—-I’m okay. Go help Sam,” I said weakly.

He ran over and untied Sam and they both came running back to the table. Dean untied my hands and feet while Sam found a blanket from somewhere and placed it around my middle, putting pressure on the wound. I whimpered in pain as Sam picked me up and carried me to the car. He laid me in the back seat while Dean jumped in the front seat and revved the engine. ”You’re going to be okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” 

I’m not sure when I passed out but the next thing I knew I woke up in my bed at the bunker, Sam sitting on one side of the bed and Dean on the other. 

“(Y/N)?” Sam leaned forward and grabbed my hand.

“Hey,” I said.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“Better than you look I imagine,” I joked. I sat up slowly, Sam’s hand on my back, helping me up. I lifted my shirt and looked at my belly, grimacing at the stitches. "Wow, what a hack job,“ I teased them.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yep, she’s fine.” He stood up to leave and I grabbed his hand.

"Dean,” I looked up at him. "Thank you.“ His surprised look was understandable. I had never said those words to him. "I would be dead right now if you hadn’t—-”

“Yeah, well, you know me. Always happy to separate some heads from some shoulders.” he smiled. I let go and he cleared his throat and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

I lay back and gasped at the pain. Sam jumped up out of his chair. ”Are you okay? What do you need?”

“I’m ok, just hurts to move. Guess I won’t be doing any sit-ups any time soon.” Sam looked down at me, the furrow in his brow deepening by the minute. "I’m okay Sam, I promise. I’ll live. Come here.“ I pulled him down towards me and he lay beside me on the bed. I kissed him gently and then rested my head on his chest. We lay in silence for a few minutes as I listened to his heart beat.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you (Y/N),” I heard the hurt in his voice.

“Hey, no, don’t you dare do that. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go on this hunt,” I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm, rubbing my thumb on the scar that he used to remind himself what was real.

“When I saw him cut you I wanted to rip his head off,” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry that you had to sit there and watch that.”

“Are you seriously apologizing for almost getting killed?” he said incredulously.

I blushed and said “I just—I mean, how stupid was I to let Mark fool me that way?”

“He had all of us fooled, not just you.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

We sat in silence again, the clock ticking on the wall the only noise in the room.

“I thought I was going to lose you (Y/N),” I heard the emotion in his voice and looked up. Sam looked at me, eyes glistening with tears.

“Oh Sam,” my heart broke. I hated seeing him hurt like this. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He put his hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled back and looked at me I was almost breathless.

“Wow! I’m going to get almost killed more often if that’s what will happen every time.”

Sam chuckled, “Don’t you dare,” and kissed my forehead.


End file.
